Decisions
by SapphireSpade
Summary: There once was a princess who have been friends with the prince and the knight for a long time. However, little did she know that her two friends have fell in love with her ever since. How will she react when they confess their feelings to her? Rated T for safety. Shindou x OC x Kirino


**I was inspired by sougihime-san's story "恋するお嬢様の笑顔" so it kinda maybe the same, only the difference is that mine took place in the medieval times, you know like knights, kings, queens, all that royal stuff.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO except Akara, Akoro, and the plot.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_A three year old Princess with scarlet colored hair and beautiful, mesmerizing violet eyes was playing with her two childhood friends at the huge, well-maintained garden. One was a royalty—a prince—with wavy, brown hair and brown eyes; the other one was the son of one of the knights. He was blessed with pink hair—a rare color—and he, as usual, styled it into two pigtails. His bluish-green eyes were glimmering with joy._

_The garden belongs to the Flower Kingdom; a kingdom famous for its beautiful flowers. They would bring flowers from all over the world to town every day, for special occasions or simply to make people happy._

_The three kids were playing tag, with the scarlet-haired girl being the 'It'. She was chasing her friends with joy, smiling all the while._

_"I'm going to get you both!" She said, as she reached out her hands to 'tag' her friends. However, they were quite agile, thus able to dodge her movement. The action made her lose balance, and she fell on the flowerbed._

_"Are you alright, Akara-chan?" The pink haired boy laughed, as the brown-haired one approached the Princess—Akara._

_"I'm okay. At least I landed on this flower bed." Akara replied as she sat up._

_"But it's a good thing you're not hurt, Akara-chan," said the brunette softly, as he gently removed the petals scattered on Akara's hair._

_"Thank you, Shindou-kun!" Akara said, as she grinned._

_The pink haired boy then pulled out a handkerchief, "You have some dirt on your face, Akara." He said, as he proceeded to wipe the dirt off of Akara's face._

_"Thank you, Kirino-kun!" Akara said again, this time with a wider grin._

_"A princess should never be dirty, no?" Kirino said as he winked._

_Just then, a maid's loud voice broke the serene atmosphere, "Kirino-kun! Shindou-sama! It's time to go!"_

_"Eh?! Already?~" Akara whined, a frown marring her features._

_"Don't worry, Akara-chan. We'll come back soon." Said Shindou._

_"You will?" Akara asked, her eyes glimmering with hope._

_"We will."_

_Akara smiled and hugged her two best friends before letting them go and waved them goodbye._

10 years later, Akara had grown to a beautiful princess. Her older brother, Hanaraki Akoro became The King of the Flower Kingdom ever since their parents died. It was not that easy being the king and a older brother at the same time, but Akara reassured him that she's alright, and that he needs to focus on his duties. Akoro was a little bit assured by this, although of course, he still had his own doubts.

"Akoro-sama, The man of your request has arrived." one of the servants told the king.

A few days ago, Akoro ordered his servants to ask one of his knights to be Akara's bodyguard.

"Arigatou, bring him here." Akoro ordered with a deep but kind voice. And then, the servant bowed and heads to the two big doors to open Akoro's request.

The doors opened to reveal a soldier-uniform clad with rose pink hair tied into two pigtails and sky-blue eyes. The pinkette bowed in front of the king. Akoro gestured the servant to leave the room which the servant did, leaving the king and the knight alone.

"Kirino Ranmaru-kun, I entrust my sister to you." Akoro spoke.

"Hai," the soldier-uniform pinkette nodded as he stands up and saluted, "I won't you disappoint you, Akoro-sama. I shall protect Hime-sama at all costs, I shall even sacrifice my own life."

"Nii-san, is there something you need?" a soft but sweet voice spoke as the doors open revealing a girl with violet purple eyes and scarlet red hair tied into a low ponytail with a red flower holding it. She wears a pink dress with three pink roses around her waist and pink ribbons around the half of the dress along with a pair of white gloves and pink shoes. On her neck is a pink rose charm on a silver necklace chain.

"Aka-chan, you're here." Akoro said with a smile, "I would like you to meet someone. You probably already knew him."

"It's been a long time, Aka-chan." Kirino turned to face Akara whose eyes widened in surprised.

"Kirino-kun! Why are you here?" Akara said as she rushed towards the pinkette, happy to see her old friend.

"Your Nii-san sent me here." Kirino answered.

"Kirino-kun will be your bodyguard. I started to feel worry that you'll be very lonely, so I asked his father, one of our knights to ask Kirino-kun to keep you company." Akoro explained.

Akara smile with joy and ran to her brother and hugged him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nii-san!" Akara said happily.

Akoro smile as well and hugged her sister.

"You're welcome, Aka-chan." he replied.

* * *

The princess is playing her violin in the music room. The sounds from the violin flowed the room spreading with all her emotions. The servants were listening her playing the violin, flawlessly as Kirino standing beside the window, looking after her. Akara has been playing the violin since she was 4 and was taught by one of Akoro's mentors.

From Kirino's point of view, he couldn't help but be entranced by Akara's beauty. Ever since they were kids, he gets a strange feeling inside of him when he's with Akara. He couldn't think of anything but Akara. Kirino then realized that he's in love with Akara. However, he can't fall in love with the Flower princess because he is Akara's bodyguard and childhood friend. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship and his loyalty to the king.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Akara played the final note. The whole audience clapped their hands with amazement. Akara blushed in embarrassment when she realized that everyone was watching the whole time. However, the crowd disappeared after they realized they have work that still need to be done.

"You're finished?" Kirino asked.

"Un. Nii-san wants me to play the violin perfectly." Akara place her violin in the case and look down, "But, I'm not that good at it even if I played flawlessly."

Then, Akara felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kirino; placing his hand on Akara's shoulder.

"Akara, you are the best violin player in the kingdom- no in the world. Don't you ever say you're not good at it because you're great at it." Kirino's words made Akara smile.

"Arigatou, Kirino-kun." Akara's sweet voice going through Kirino's ears made his heart melt.

"Oujou-sama, there's someone- Kya!" a maid enters the music room until she abruptly scream and her face was suddenly red.

Akara and Kirino didn't understand why the maid blush all of the sudden until they turned to face each other and realized that their faces where a few inches away from them. If either one of them leaned forward to each other, it will cause the kissing scene.

Kirino pulled back quickly with a blush on his face. He must've got closer to Akara's face when he was trying to cheer her up.

"Seira-chan, is something wrong?" Akara asked the maid name Seira. She wasn't seem fazed at all.

"Ah gomenesai, Ojou-sama!" Seira said, calming herself down, "Anyway, there's someone who wants to meet you right away."

"Someone wants me?" Akara inquired, "Who is it?"

"It's the Prince of Music, Shindou Takuto-sama."

"Shindou/Shindou-kun?" Akara and Kirino said at the same time.

Seira nodded 'yes', "He's waiting you at the throne room along with Akoro-sama."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me, Seira-chan." Akara thanked Seira.

The maid bow and left the music room.

"Shall we get going?" Kirino offered his hand to Akara.

"Hai, Kirino-kun." Akara grab Kirino's hand and the pink-haired knight guide the princess to the entrance.

* * *

The Prince of Music was waiting for the princess at the throne room along with the king. He has short wavy, greyish brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a white and light blue attire with white pants, gloves and shoes. A golden music note pin was put on a right side of his chest which belong to the Kingdom of Music.

It's been 10 years since Shindou last saw Akara. Every time the Prince of Music looked at the princess, he gets this strange feeling. He realized that he's in love with the princess. However, when Akara is with Kirino he felt something piercing in his heart. Could it be jealousy? No, Shindou is not the type of person to get jealous but when it comes to the girl he loves he couldn't help himself.

"How much longer?" Shindou asked the king.

"Just be patient, Shindou-kun." Akoro told the prince.

Just then, the two big doors opened and revealed the pink-haired knight guiding the scarlet-haired Flower princess to the throne room. They both entered the throne room and saw the King of Flowers and the Prince of Music.

"Shindou-kun, it's been a long time." Akara said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is Akara." Shindou smile as well when he saw his childhood friend, Akara.

Kirino was looking at Shindou with envy. If only he's a prince himself, he can do the same thing to Akara.

Akoro can see Kirino staring at Shindou with envy. He knew that the two boys are in love with his little sister. However, Akara didn't seemed to notice it. He wonders if Akara is too young to know about romance or she was just ignoring their feelings like it was just normal.

* * *

"I was surprised that you come here for a visit. You said that you need to see me, right Shindou-kun?" Akara inquired.

The three friends were having tea in the garden along with some snacks. They were surrounded by a variety of flower beds.

"That's correct." Shindou replied as he sips his tea, "There's something that I've been wanting tell you something for a long time."

"What is it?" Akara asked.

Shindou grab both of Akara's hands and looked at her violet eyes. Akara and Kirino were surprised when Shindou had grabbed the princess's hands, well it mostly surprised the pink-haired knight.

"Hanaraki Akara, I want to marry you." Shindou proposed.

"E-eh?! Sh-Shindou-kun... what do you mean...?!" Akara said in shocked. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Shindou Takuto, the Prince of Music and one of her childhood friend had propose her. She remember what her older brother had told her about marrying a prince to take over the kingdom as king but this is too early.

"Ever since we're little, I started to feel something more than just friends." Shindou began as he tightened his grip gently on Akara's hands, "I love you. I couldn't think of anything else except you. Your always in my mind. That's why, I want you to be my side. Please say yes."

"I-I-I-" Akara was about to answer but she was cut off by someone else.

"I refuse to accept it." Kirino spoke up as he stood up from his seat.

"Kirino-kun?" Akara said with a confuse look on her face.

"Kirino, what are you talking about?" Shindou asked the pink-haired knight with a serious tone as he let go of one of Akara's hands.

Kirino then grab Akara's hand that Shindou had let go and confess, "I also love Akara! "

"Eh?!" Akara exclaimed.

What's going on? Her two best friends had just confessed to her. Little did she know that tears started streaming down from her eyes.

"I-I... I can't pick one of you..." she softly cry.

"You can't pick one of us?" Shindou repeat.

"Why?" Kirino inquired.

"I... I love the both of you!" Akara cried louder.

Both Shindou's and Kirino's eyes widened. Akara loves both of them? How come they didn't notice it?

"You love the both of us?" Shindou asked.

Akara nodded yes and explained, "Ever since we first met, I fell in love with you two at first sight. But it's impossible to fall in love with two people... I thought that one of you don't have any feelings for me but you both really do... I can't choose between the both of you! I don't want one of you to feel hurt!"

Akara then collapse to her knees and starts crying. It's too much for her to choose one of her friends as her love. She hid her feelings of Shindou and Kirino just for they're safety.

"Akara..." Shindou and Kirino looked at the flower princess with sympathetic eyes.

* * *

It is night time at the Flower Kingdom. Akara had locked herself in her room after what happened at the garden. The servants begged Akara to come out, but the princess refused to. The people of the Flower Kingdom are getting worried about Akara, especially Akoro and Kirino.

Akoro was on his way to his sister's room and saw Kirinoin front of her room door.

"How is she?" Akoro asked Kirino.

"She won't come out, Akoro-sama. No matter how much we begged her." Kirino replied.

"I see." Akoro then stared at the door.

"I think it's better if you talk to her, Akoro-sama. You are her Nii-sama." Kirino suggest.

"You're right. That's why I came here; to have a talk with Akara." Akoro then knocks on Akara's door.

On the other side of the door, Akara was lying on her bed. She couldn't forget what happened at the garden. Shindou proposed her to marry him and Kirino refused to accept the proposal and confess his feelings. This is getting harder for Akara to choose. Just then, she heard a knock on her door.

'It must be Kirino-kun...' Akara thought since Kirino always come to check on her on night time. However her prediction didn't come what she had expected.

"Aka-chan, it's Akoro. Can I come in?" It was her older brother called from the door. Akara didn't move an inch from her bed. She can hear a sigh through the door.

"I'm coming in." the door opened revealing Akoro and Kirino. The king told the pink-haired knight that they need some alone time which Kirino did and left. Akoro steps in Akara's room and saw Akara laying down on her bed, having her face on the pillow.

"Aka-chan, you haven't been out of your room after Shindou-kun left. Did something happened?" Akoro asked.

"Well actually..." Akara started explaining her brother about Shindou's proposal and Kirino's confession. She told him that she loves them both but couldn't choose between her beloved friends.

"Now I understand why you didn't notice their unexpected behaviors in a long time." Akoro said.

"What do you mean, Nii-san?" Akara inquired.

"I already knew those two have feelings for you and they were pretty abnormal towards you but you haven't notice it because you doubted yourself whether if they have feelings for you or not."

"What should I do? I don't want to hurt their feelings." Akara looks down.

Akoro squeezed Akara's shoulder gently and advise, "Akara, you don't have to choose right away. Just take your time wisely. No matter who you choose, they'll accept it without any grudges."

This made Akara's eyes go widened as she shot up from her position and looked at her brother.

"B-but, what if they have any grudges if I choose one of them?! They'll leave me if I only choose one of them!" she cried.

"They won't, Aka-chan." Akoro said, "They won't leave you, no matter who you choose. You're afraid that you'll hurt them with your bare hands so you decided to hid all your feelings to yourself."

Akara looked down after Akoro had told her. He's right. Akara is afraid that she'll hurt her best friends. Even if she hid her feelings, she doesn't want Shindou and Kirino to get hurt.

"So there's no rush on choosing one of them?" Akara inquired.

Akoro smile and nodded 'yes'. "You have plenty of time to think about it. When the time is right for you, you'll find your answer."

Akara smile at her brother and hugged him.

"Arigatou, Nii-san"

* * *

The next day, Akara wrote two letters; one for Kirino and the other for Shindou. The letter says,

_Dear Kirino-kun/Shindou-kun,_

_Can we have a talk at the part of the garden where we usually play when we were young?_

_From, Hanaraki Akara_

Kirino and Shindou were both curious on what will they be talking about. As they arrived the garden where they usually play with Akara when they were kids, they found Akara staring at one of the flower beds. The two notice that their right next to each other. They stare at each other like they just come from another planet.

"Looks like Aka-chan wants to tell both of us." Shindou said.

"Shindou, what does Aka-chan want to talk about?" Kirino asked the prince.

"I don't know. It might had to do with yesterday when we confess our feelings to her." Shindou guess.

The prince and the knight approach to the princess who doesn't seemed to know their presence. Kirino tapped on Akara's shoulder which made her turn around and sees Kirino on her left and Shindou on her right.

"I'm glad you two are here." Akara smile, "I thought the both of you won't come here."

"We never turn down your request, Akara." Shindou said.

"But what do you want to talk about?" Kirino asked.

"Well," Akara looks both of them and then the ground, "You both confess your feelings to me yesterday, right?"

Kirino and Shindou nod in response.

"I thought about it and I can't choose right away." Akara then looks up with a serious look, "I just need time to choose. I don't know when it that be but please wait until I have my answer."

Silence is all she can hear. Akara worried that her two friends will say no. However, her prediction was the total opposite.

"We understand." Shindou reply as he took Akara's right hand, "We'll wait for your answer."

"And no matter who you choose, we'll both accept your decision." Kirino added as he took Akara's left hand.

The prince and the knight then kissed Akara on the cheek, which makes the scarlet-haired princess go red- redder than her own hair.

"Your blushing red, Aka-chan." Shindou chuckled.

"Like a cherry!" Kirino laughed.

"Mou~ you two!" Akara pouted as her friends started teasing her red face.

At the entrance of the garden, Akoro watched as the three friends started playing tag after their silly argument. He smile before heading back inside for his duties. At the garden, Akara, Kirino, and Shindou lie on the grass with flowers surrounding them laughing in enjoyment while Akara holds her two best friends hands.

* * *

**Arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you very much**

**Nii-san: Older Brother**

**So~ what do you all think? If there's are any errors, please let me knowworking work harder for my stories.**

**Saa~ please rate and review!**


End file.
